A New Wavelength
by Tanpopo97
Summary: While preparing for battle one night, Maka and Soul, searching for their wavelengths, accedently end up getting connected to Naruto's soul, a whole world over. What will they do , will they ever get back, and what adventure awaits them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

It was everywhere. Smothering, blinding, and engulfing anything and everything. How he got here he could only remember bits and pieces. People yelling, chaos, and an unnatural calm feeling surrounding him, the feeling of slipping away. Now he was only floating. He had no recollection of how long he had been there or if and when he would be set free of this mental prison. He was slightly aware of a second presence, not that of the Kyuubi, although he felt that to. No this was that of a person. Possibly his team mate Sakura? Or maybe, Kakashi sensei? No, he thought it was not as powerful as him, it too held a dark past and a secret power. Naruto could tell he was still in his home, and could feel Sakura trying to shake him awake, but Naruto knew he could not wake just yet, a little longer he told himself, he had to wait. Then, slightly he felt it, another life, and another person connecting with his conscious. He now felt two people, seemingly entwined with one-another, and together their power was great.

As Naruto started to awake he first noticed the face of his teammate Sakura. "Naruto…" she whispered, relieved that he was waking up from his sudden faint. As he was coming to a sudden flash of light blinded everyone in the room as something heavy fell on Naruto's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as well as knocking him back out. It was what looked like two strangely dressed foreigners that fell out of the sky, one was a boy with white hair wearing an odd looking jacket and the other was a skinny, petite girl with twin pigtails holding up her light blonde hair. But the roof wasn't even broken. What had just happened? And were those the same two people he saw in his consciousness? Who were these people and where did they come from?

When Maka finally came two she was in a hospital room, or what looked like one. She quickly looked around for Soul and saw him in the bed to her right. On her other side was a strange looking boy with yellow hair. She was contemplating just where she was when her thoughts suddenly came back. There was no way she was in Death City anymore.

**Flashback~ **

She and Soul were sitting on the couch together eating their popcorn and watching a movie when the power went out. Soul, sighing, got up to get a candle. When he came back he lit the candle and sat back down. They sat there is silence for a while, they weren't worried. Power outages were a common occurrence in Death City. Without a word needed they decided to take a walk. They often did things like this, as their soul wavelengths were so tightly linked, they didn't really need words to understand how the other was feeling. As they started their walk, they noticed a strange light glowing. As they approached it they sighted Medusa the witch. As it seemed that she had not yet noticed them they got into fighting stance, Soul turning into his scythe form and Maka wielding her weapon proudly. As they were searching for each other's wavelengths to connect, a strange feeling enveloped them they were speeding through an unknown space and started to cense another soul, searching for a soul wavelength.

As it would happen at that precise moment Naruto was in his world concentrating on perfecting his sage mode while an unknowing Sakura lectured him on how not to ignore it when people asked you favors. As he was concentrating he must have unwittingly focused on the same wavelength as Soul and Maka. He was then whisked off to the meeting place of all universes that were one. He would have probably been deposited in Death City the same manner as Soul and Maka were in his world if not for his soul so locked with the earth as it always is in any stage of sage mode. Therefore, Soul and Maka, following his soul, ended up where they are now.

As Maka looked to her right she saw that Soul was starting to wake up. As she watched he slowly sat up and looked around the hospital room "where am I?" he mumbled to himself. Noticing Maka looking at him, smiling to try and comfort herself as much as it was an attempt to calm him. Soul, great full to his partner for trying to put on a brave face in such a confusing situation, smiled back. Then he noticed the boy with yellow hair now snoring loudly. He had never seen this kid before though he looked around the age of 14 or 15, about the same age as Soul. He wondered if the kid knew where they were or if Maka had learned anything as of yet.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a girl with pink hair and pink clothes entered the room, she wore a headband with a symbol on the plate and she gave them a warm smile. She looked the same age as the boy and Soul couldn't help but wonder who she was. As she entered the room her eyes fell upon Naruto and she sighed. A small smile touched her lips for a spit second before diapering and being replaced with a deep frown. Soul and Maka looked at each other, the same thought going through their head. They knew this place wasn't that bad and also that the two must be friends because of the way she looked at him like she was disapproving yet amused at the same time.

"Still sleeping I see Naruto, why are you always the last one to wake up" she murmured while shaking her head. She looked up at Soul and Maka and once again put on the warm smile in an attempt to ease the tension that she felt in the room. "Hi my name is Sakura, a highly trained medical ninja. In fact I was trained by Lady Tsunade herself, she's the fifth Hokage. Right now you are in the hospital of the Hidden Leaf Village. Our village is in the Land of Fire, one of the Elemental countries. I'm sure you must have many questions, and I will answer as many as I can. Judging from your clothes and the way you appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of Naruto (she gestured to the blonde haired boy) you must not be from around here, am I right?"

Soul and Maka sat there as they listened intently, shocked, to the information they just heard. As the room filled with uncomfortable silence, Naruto started waking up. "Sakura," he whined "I'm hungry." He said tossing and turning. Sakura, soul, and Maka all stared at the boy incredulously and sakura walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheet, pulling them along with Naruto out of the bed. "Get your own stupid food Naruto!" she yelled as the boy landed on the floor by her feet. "Owwww Sakura that hurt. Why'd you have to go and do that? All I wanted was some food!"

Maka tried to hide a smile while soul thought to himself 'That was totally uncool man.' but he held his tongue. Naruto, getting up off the floor, finally realizes they were there. He eyes them for a few moments, then it clicked "Hey, you're those people I saw in my head when I was training my Sage Mode, and then you fell on top of me!" Maka, now with her interested aroused, asked "You saw us in your head before we appeared?" she was getting excited on maybe finding a hint on how they had gotten here. "Oh yeah, Naruto, you did black out for a few minutes right before they appeared." Said Sakura. Naruto nodded, remembering the strange feeling he had felt while he was out. "Yeah I was focusing my Sage chakra while Sakura was lecturing me on something and all of a sudden it was like I was in a totally different place! It was so hard to breath and at first I only felt my own presence, then I felt a weaker one. It slowly got stronger, then there were two, like the strong one split into two weaker things, each of them felt identical." Naruto said.

"That must have been me and Maka. I'm soul, a weapon, and this is my meister. We came from Death City and we went to school at DWMA. We don't know how we got here, last thing I remember is trying to synchronize my soul with Maka's as we were about to fight this evil witch Medusa. I can tell we aren't in death city anymore, but we need to find a way to get back." Naruto and Sakura sat there with blank expressions on their faces while they tried to think of what a meister was and how Soul was a weapon. Neither of them had ever heard of a place called Death City but it didn't sound like a place they would want to go. Before they had a chance to ask any of their questions though, Maka chimed in "Hey soul, I've been thinking, so you suppose we could contact Lord Death from this place?" as a shocked look appeared on souls face for not thinking of that himself he said "Cool thinking Maka, that might work." As this little conversation got Naruto and Sakura even more confused, Sakura asked "Who is Lord Death?" she didn't like the sound of that name. "Lord Death is a shinigami. He rules the City and I guess you could kind of call him the principal at our school. I know his title sounds frightening, but he really isn't a bad guy, he is just the Lord of Death." She said this so nonchalantly, sakura was almost reassured, then realized what Maka had just said and started to worry that Maka was crazy. 

Maka then proceeded to walk over to the window, it was night outside and all was dark except for the occasional lamp. Maka wondered why there were no lights on in any of the houses, but let it slide as she breathed on the class and put in a sequence on numbers. The window went black, and to Naruto and Sakura amazement and much or Maka's and Soul's relieve, rang twice. On the third ring, the mirror flashed and there stood a figure, reflected in the mirror, wearing a dark black cloak and an almost comical skeleton mask. The man razed an overly sized hand and waved, "Hello there Soul, Maka" he said. Maka bowed and said, with a very calm voice "Hello Lord Death."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hello Lord Death", Maka said as she bowed to the shinigami. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped as they looked upon the image in the mirror. They were expecting the Lord of Death to be more… intimidating, frightening? Not something from a child's book, though the voice was even worse. It sounded comical, like a cartoon character for children under five.

The two shinobi gaped at the figure in the window as Death looked around curiously. "My, Maka, may I ask you were in the world you might be? And who are your new friends? We have been worried after you disappeared last night."

"Last night?" Maka exclaimed, "But it's night right now. Have we been out for a whole day?" she asked worriedly. How could this have happened? She was sure she had only been unconscious for a few hours at most. "Maybe the time is different, you only appeared here this afternoon around 5:00" Sakura spoke up. "Hmmmmm, very interesting. But again, I ask, just where you are?" Death asked more inquisitively.

Naruto took this chance to speak "They are in Konoha" he said. This alarmed Death; it had been around 16 years when he last heard that name. "In the Hidden Leaf Village." This confirmed Deaths suspicions. As he observed the boy with the three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks, he knew exactly where they were. The last time death had been here was when he was needed to collect the souls of those tainted (the ones that died while trying to release the Kyuubi into the world for evil) and he even watched the Kyuubi be sealed inside an infant and the leader of the village sacrifice himself.

Death had the courtesy to guide that soul to heaven, and as he did so the 4th Hokage confided in Death the secrets in which his child would soon learn. He had told Death how the child he sealed the Kyuubi in was his newborn son and how he hoped he would be treated like a hero for his whole life. Death was very touched by this, and now, looking at the boy, there was no doubt who he was. The strong resemblance and the symmetrical scars, yes, he was Naruto.

"You boy, your father was the 4th Hokage, was he not?" shinigami-san asked. Naruto had a sharp intake of breath and the others looked at him incredulously. "Is that true Naruto?" Sakura asked with disbelief evident in her voice. Maka and Soul, wondering who a Hokage was and even more about how Death knew all this. "How did you know?" Naruto whispered.

Sakura, now finding out the truth, finally understood why Naruto was so touchy on the fact he was a jinchuuriki, was because it was his own father, and the person he idolized still to this day, was the one that made him one. Because he had the Kyuubi inside of him, the first half of his life was filled with nothing but hate. The whole village thought of him as trash, and the villagers were forbidden to talk about it.

"How did you know!" Naruto repeated, shouting now. He looked at the shinigami in the mirror. He knew it would do no good to get angry, but he was seeing red anyway. The room went silent except for the occasional increase of Naruto's breathing as he tried to get his temper under control, or, he feared the nine-tails chakra might take hold, like it did the day he was fighting Pein. On that day, he had let the Kyuubi slip all the way into the eight tails mode and was then confronted by the 4th Hokage, which he then learned that to save the village he sealed the Kyuubi into his only son, because he thought Naruto was strong enough to contain the beast.

The shinigami was silent for several more seconds until finally he spoke up, addressing the whole room. "It's been about 16 years ago since I was last here." The others looked at him incredulously; Soul and Maka had never heard the name Konoha, much less a place where Shinigami-sama had ever been. "I came to this place on some business and just happened to witness the destruction of the village by the Kyuubi." He continued "I saw the power of the beast and the power of those fighting it. I witnessed the strength of the beast, the greatest of the nine tailed demons, I learned later from your father, Naruto, that the nine tailed fox, the demon that could knock over mountains with one sweep of its tail, was sealed and the village was saved. Your father told me all this on the long and sad trip it took him to reach haven." At this statement a pained expression appeared on Naruto's face and it looked like he was about to say something, but the shinigami continued. "Do not worry though, he is living happily with your mother and looking over you. I'm sure they are both very proud of you."

With this Naruto was a little relieved. At least his father was happy. Soul and Maka however where deeply confused. They didn't understand anything about what they were talking about. Soul got the part about a monster with great power, it sounded like a kenshin. But the part about knocking over mountains with one sweep of its nine tails, that sounded a bit off. Where was the Shinigami-sama going with this? "I know this is good and all that you know where we are and have some background information on it, but do you care to tell us cause Maka and I have NO FIGG'N CLUE!" soul said emphasizing the last part. Maka stared at him with thankful eyes because, really, she didn't want to be the one to ask.

After a little thinking, Shinigami-sama said "Konoha is a different dimension, I know because of how hard it was for even me to get there. Though how you got there or how you will get back I'm not sure. I guess you're stuck there until we figure all this out."

While Maka and Soul started to panic about how long it would take them to see their friends again, or if they would ever see their friend again, shinigami –Sama said "while you are there I will be entrusting your care to Naruto. Naruto, please show Soul and Maka around your town and teach them about your culture. Soul, Maka, don't transform in public ok, people there don't have that particular ability Soul does. They have their own kind and no matter how skilled you are, I'm not sure you could beat them. Learn their customs, and Naruto, please tell Tsunade that I send my deepest regards. I expect her to form a team out of you three, and of course do a good job with your medical training Sakura." The shinigami then slowly faded out of the mirror and left everyone wondering how he knew who Tsunade was and about the teams.

Even though Naruto, who saved the village, is far more skilled than a usual person of his age, he guessed that shinigami-sama just doesn't want anything to happen to Soul and Maka.

**-The next day-**

Naruto and the gang decided it would be better to wait until morning to confront Tsunade on this topic, so Soul and Maka had just stayed in the hospital room after a long argument between Sakura and Naruto on the fact that they would fall asleep and never wake up due to the stench and lack of oxygen in Naruto's house.

When Naruto, soul, and Maka walked into the Hokages' room the next morning, they saw her doing paper work behind her desk, looking really busy. "Hey grandma Tsunade" Naruto droned on loudly as they walked into the room. "You'll never guess what happened yesterday" Tsunade looked up, her expression made it clear she was not in the mood for Naruto's bantering. "…And then this guy with big hands appeared in the mirror" Naruto ducked, avoiding a heavy glass cup that was thrown his way, but other than that ignored the threating stare of the Hokage. "And he told me to tell you that us three would be making a team, even though I don't need one, so I guess they can come with me and help me with my training."

Naruto stopped talking and looked at Tsunade expectantly. Tsunade had a bored look on her face, but her eyes burned like fire, ready to snap. Eventually the hatred went away and she took a long breath, and said "I wish to speak with shinigami-san. It's been 16 years since I last saw him. Oh and by the way Naruto, you are free to continue your training and take Maka and Soul with you, help them with their training as well. You are dismissed." Soul and Maka, who had stayed quiet this whole time, spoke up. "How are we supposed to train when he doesn't know our technics?" "Man this is so uncool, I wish I were home. Why did we get stuck with this hyper nut job?" they both asked at the same time. Tsunade put her face in her hands and answered "You're just going to have to show him your technics, and don't worry, he doesn't get hurt to easily. Naruto, don't go all out on them in your first go ok. I don't want to find either one of them in the hospital. I don't know when they will return home so they are stuck with you until then. You may train as far away as you want but you will have a mission in three weeks. Don't be late, and Shikamaru will be joining you. I have a feeling that he and soul will get together nicely. Don't be late and good luck."

As the new formed team exited, Maka asked "Who was that lady? Why did she seem so mean?" Naruto answered "Who? You mean grandma Tsunade? She's the Hokage. The leader of the village my best friend Gaara is the Kazakage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, and he's just like me" He stated proudly.

"What do you mean just like you?" Soul asked. At this remark, Naruto's pace faltered as he walked and he realized he let something slip. He stuttered as he tried to think of a comeback that wouldn't sound suspicions. He failed miserably. "I-I just m-meant that we the- the same age and all, I've wanted to be Hokage since I was little, and one time when I was out training with pervy-sage I found out Gaara had been made Kazakage and I was just so happy, it gave me hope."

Soul and Maka knew he was hiding something, but didn't push the subject. Soon they were on their way and after a few hours, soul and Maka were getting tired. The sun was about to set and they still didn't see a village "Just where are we going? When are we going to get there and when can I stop walking? It's getting dark and we've been walking for hours!" Maka complained.

Naruto was confused for a second until he remembered they weren't ninja and probably didn't have the stamina he did. "If you can't even walk this far without complaining how to you ever get anywhere in your world?" Naruto inquired with his two friends. "Well we usually take a train or I ride in Soul. Why don't you take a train where ever we are going?"

This took Naruto a few moments to answer. Maka thought she might have gotten somewhere until Naruto asked "What's a train?" Soul and Maka looked at them with their mouths open. "You mean you don't know what a train is? How do you ever make it anywhere in time?" Soul asked the teen. "Well we usually get to your destination putty fast, but when I have you guys with me it takes longer because I don't think you could keep up with me going at full speed, and I can usually keep up my pace for at least a full day, maybe two is I needed to." Naruto answered.

"Well we could always race and see who wins." Said Maka "Me on Soul versus you. Now, which direction are we going, where are we going and how long will it take to get there?" Naruto considered for a moment. "Well going at full pace, we would go that way (pointing towards the woods) and it would take us about four days. Oh yeah, were going to the Hidden Sand."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Four days?" cried Maka. She was not expecting it to take that long. "Yeah" said Naruto "But we are taking one of those days off to train, so make that 5 days. We are going to go visit an old friend. Let's set up camp for tonight then start our race tomorrow. You two look pretty tired, so I'll take first watch." Naruto said as he walked over to Soul to get the tent off of the other boy's shoulders.

"Man this thing is so heavy. Why do we have to carry everything when all you have is that stupid scroll? No wonder you're not tiered. Why do you have that thing anyway?" Soul stopped when he saw the annoyed expression on Naruto's face. He and Maka just looked at Naruto expectantly, and finally Naruto consented.

"Well if you really want to know, I guess I will just show you during practice." He said. "But that's not fair, we still have to carry all the heavy stuff" said Maka, turning away and about to walk into the tent when Naruto said "Stop. If you want to I will trade you. I will carry everything for each of you, if one of you will carry my scroll. But I warn you if it gets ripped or dirty in the slightest I will not forgive you."

Maka just looked at him, it was the first time she noticed how spotless the scroll really was. Soul, who had been listening came over and told Naruto. "Fine, I'll carry your stupid scroll and you can carry the heavy tent and whatever Maka's carrying." Naruto sighed. "Don't get your hopes up, there's no way I'm carrying that stuff." He muttered, but Soul still heard. "That's what I thought; you can't carry all this and still keep up with me and Maka in the race. Now hand it over" Soul said. "I didn't mean it like that; I only said what I did because I know that you can't carry my scroll, only I can. You're not strong enough."

With this comment Maka stood up and came to stand in front of Naruto. "I'll have you know Soul here is very strong. Probably even stronger than you!" she said. Naruto just smirked and called "Come out Temari, I know you're there and I know you know I know you're there." As he said this, a strange looking girl with four pigtails came out from above landing a few inches away from the unflinching Naruto.

Maka and Soul however jumped back at least a foot and were amazed at how she had made it down from such a tall tree. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing all the way out here? Don't tell me you're going to go see Gaara. Well at least he made one friend, and you're probably the best friend anyone could have." Temari said the last part with a sad/happy voice. She was just glad that her brother had finally found a friend worth having after so much sadness in his life."

"Who is Gaara and why does his name sound so familiar?" Asked Maka. She was sure she had heard that name somewhere before. "Gaara is the Kazakage of the sand. He is also my little brother. If you ever meet him, I can only give you a little advice. Don't make eye contact, don't make him mad, and don't say or do anything rash, ok. I'm just warning you. He will kill you." Soul and Maka both gulped. "Hey, Temari why don't you travel with us," you're going back aren't you?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded and Naruto jumped fist in the air. "Wahooo now it's a party! You guys go get some rest and I'll take first watch." "I'll take first watch too, you guys go get some sleep" Soul said. The girls shrugged and went in the tent. Everything was silent for a while until Soul asked "Why were you so convinced that I couldn't carry your scroll?" "Only those who have had much training in the art of becoming a sage and have mastered are strong enough to carry the scroll" Naruto replied, not wanting to show off to much before the training started. He wanted to save it all for then. "Pfffft, you actually believe in that stuff?" Soul asked "Just let me see the scroll. What's it for anyway?" Naruto was silent for several seconds trying to decide how to describe it. "It's for when I fight and I need an extra boost." Naruto said, reluctantly handing over the scroll. He held it about waist high and Soul took it. To him it weighed the same as an average scroll and he snickered "It's not hea…" and then Naruto let go and it weighed him down. His sentence was cut short as he face planted into the ground. He stood back up and tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. Finally he gave up and shot Naruto a 'you don't have to rub it in my face' look. Naruto was wearing a smirk on his face and it was clearly evident that he was enjoying himself.

_**The next day**_

By the time Soul got up, everyone else was already awake. Temari laughed as he came out of the tent. "Hey Soul, you know what? You remind me of Naruto before the war started happening." Soul froze "There's a war going on?" yeah but don't worry, it's on standby for now. It's mainly the Akatsuki after the Jin…" "He doesn't need to know that," Naruto cut in "Are you guys ready for that race?"

After eating breakfast and packing up the rest of their things, they got ready for the race. "Ok so when I say go, Temari and I go this way through the woods, and you guys will, how exactly are you traveling?" Naruto asked. "I will be riding on Soul. He _is_ a death scythe" replied Maka. "And tell us, what exactly is a death scythe? Naruto told me that you come from a different dimension, but what kind of powers do they have there?" inquired Temari.

"Oh yeah we've never shown you have we? I am a weapon so therefore if I collect 99 human and one witch soul, I can become a death scythe. I can transform my body into a weapon, and since I _am_ a death I can also fly." Soul said proudly. "Only Maka can use me because we have the same wavelength"

Naruto thought about this "But if I was the one who brought you here, didn't our wavelengths match?" now it was Maka turn to think "Yes, but only when you were doing whatever it is you were doing when you brought us here, right now I can't tell where your wavelength is. It's like its jumping around, it's really wired. And if I may ask, just how are you going to keep up with us? We go pretty fast." "You don't need to worry about that," Naruto said.

"Whatever your pace is I'm sure we can do better!" He yelled as he took off towards the woods. Temari was not far behind and Maka and Soul flew straight after them. They dodged trees and branches but couldn't go above the forest because they would lose track of Naruto. They were amazed at how Naruto and Temari flew through the trees and never lost their balance. Soul and Maka almost had a hard time keeping up. To Naruto, the thing that Soul could do was amazing. It was like a transformation jutsu, except into a weapon that could only be used by one person and not an illusion.

The next day, after the results of the race ended in a tie, everyone decided to train. Naruto had been impressed with Soul and Maka for keeping up, and Soul and Maka were amazed at how someone could run as fast as they could fly for a whole day. They both had newfound respect for the shinobi.

"Well today is the day you guys get to show me exactly what you're made of. First you will watch me and Temari fight because she knows how I fight and watching us will give you an idea on how we fight. Temari is a wind user so look out for stray gusts. Ok, ready?" Soul and Maka nodded and Naruto and Temari walk out into the middle of a clearing. Soul turned to Maka and asked "What do you think they will do? I wonder how strong they are." Maka shrugged and said "I guess we will just have to wait and see, I don't want to underestimate them just yet."

They both turned toward the clearing to see Temari make the first move. She took the fan of her back and swung it downwards, creating a giant wave of air, which Naruto easily dodged. Soul and Maka gaped; they had never seen anything like that before. They watched as Naruto made a hand sign and another Naruto popped up next to him. They both ran around Temari, one from each side. As they neared her she jumped up but they followed. Another of Naruto's shadow clones popped up and ran into the forest. Temari saw this and her eyes widened.

"You've gotten a lot stronger in your training with Jiraiya. But are you really going to go into sage mode just for practice?" she asked. Naruto smiled, "Of course not, I sensed someone nearby, I think it's Hinata, I'm surprised you never noticed. Granma Tsunade must have sent her to keep an eye on us and she must have just caught up," he said while forming a rasengan with his clone. Soul and Maka were amazed. They sensed no one at all in the area, and were starting to wonder just who these people were.

They looked close at the battle and saw Temari narrowly doge a ball of… something that Naruto was holding. They didn't know how to describe it but it felt dangerous. It hit the tree behind Temari and instantly obliterated it and all the trees behind it. Soul and Maka were astonished. That could have killed Temari and Naruto knew this. The rasengan wasn't at full power, but it still could have done serious damage. Soul and Maka now realized just how strong these people were and how seriously they were about training.

They saw Naruto say something to Temari and they both stopped. They started walking back towards the others. As they neared, a girl with purplish hair and white eyes landed in front of Soul. Soul jumped back in surprise and yelled "What's with you people? Appearing out of nowhere? You're worse than Black Star! Who are you people and how are you so strong?" "Yeah, if we are going to be traveling with you for a while we need to know who you are." Maka agreed.

The three ninja stared at each other before Naruto introduced Hinata. "This is Hinata, she is a ninja, just like us, we help protect the village and go on missions. She uses the byakuran, Temari uses wind, and I'm a sage."

"You're ninja?",asked Maka, "So they are just like Black Star, except way more skilled," Said soul. Hinata nodded and added, "Naruto has even saved the whole village from Pein. Something the Hokage couldn't even do." She said in a quiet voice.

As the group kept talking, not too far away, an enemy sat, waiting, not too much longer. The Akatsuki will make another move.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Zetsu stood in a tree about five miles from the group of Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Soul and Maka. He was good at gathering information. He listened through the roots of the tree, not noticed by the group. He was simply gathering information; he slowly faded into the tree and headed off to report to Madara.

With Soul and Maka

After training was done for the day, Soul and Maka had gone down to a nearby river. They were washing off their scrapes and bruises. They still could not believe how incredibly strong the ninja were. Soul was helping Maka clean her wounds because the jutsu Hinata had used had still not worn off and Maka still couldn't move her arms. They were silent as they gazed at the many stars. They were different from the ones back in their dimension. Not to mention the sun and moon.

It was while they were sitting there on the bank of the river, Maka resting against Soul so she did not fall over. The feeling was slowly coming back into her arms. They were about 2 miles away from the camp, that they noticed a strange figure on the other side of the river. They soon realized that it was a person as it walked closer, right over the water, not getting the least bit wet. Soul started to stand, but as he did so, the person on the river stopped. He stood still for a moment before speaking. "You are traveling with Naruto, yes?" Sasuke asked in a monotone.

Soul wasn't sure what to say. He had no clue who this strange person was or what he wanted with Naruto. He was sure that this person was dangerous, but then again so were the other ninja. Soul knew that with Maka in this condition and even if she was well, they still would probably not be able to win. But it didn't seem like the boy was here to fight.

Soul stayed sitting, tense as the boy kept talking "Hmm… you're not answering so I will take that as a yes. Tell Naruto you saw me and also tell him not to try to stop me or my plans anymore or I WILL kill him." The boy turned and started walking back into the words and quickly disappeared.

Maka and Soul stared after him, not sure what to do. "How are we supposed to tell Naruto we saw him if he never even told us his name?" said Soul as they walked back. Maka, now with the full feeling back in her arms, said nothing. When she saw the boy, the feeling of hate and killing intent that emanated from him left her feeling so helpless. She never wanted to feel that way again. If she let her weakness win, then Soul might get hurt again like the time that they were fighting Chrona.

When they made it back to the camp, they both sat down on the other side of Naruto. Soul coughed to gather everyone's attention and told them about the event that had unfolded earlier that day. When he described the ninja that had appeared, the saw Naruto stiffen. His face stayed blank but Temari and Hinata knew what he was thinking. They both had already figured out that the ninja was none other than Naruto's old friend Sasuke Uchiha. They stayed silent, judging not to let their knowledge of this rogue ninja worry the weapon and meister.

Soul and Maka knew the ninjas were hiding something but decided they didn't want any more secrets hidden from them. "So who was that person that we saw, I know you recognized our description. Don't hide anything else. We deserve to know about it if it might involve us," Said Maka. They were quiet for several second before Temari spoke up. "Not here, we will discuss it when we get to Sunagakure. We should be able to talk in private there. We are only about two days away but I guess we could tell you the general job of a ninja"

Soul and Maka wondered what being a ninja could imply and just what ninjas did. They knew from Black Star that his clan was assassins, but they are in a whole other dimension! It could mean anything.

Naruto started telling them about how ninjas protect their village from enemy villages and rogue ninja. They told how it was a ninja's job to respond to the requests of the people who paid for them and how ninjas had to be skilled and emotionless. "You mean you can't even show emotions?" Soul asked. Naruto replied "Well you can until you are in the ANBU. If you are one of them you are the best of the best. The leader of our village is Lady Tsunade. She is the Hokage. It's my dream to be Hokage someday, and one of my best friends Gaara is already the Kazekage of the Sand Village." Naruto said in a proud voice with a smile on his face.

Maka then thought about what Lord Death had told them about the history of Konoha. "Lord Death said something about a problem that occurred about 16 years ago. What was that?" Naruto's face instantly dropped and he asked "Why, it happened 16 years ago, it is of no concern to you now." And with that he got up and walked away. Soul and Maka gave Temari and Hinata a questioning look and they both shook their heads. "It's too personal for him. I don't think we should be the ones to tell you. Soul, go find Naruto, Maka, we will tell you everything else you might need to know and you look like you pay attention better."

Soul got the idea and started off to find Naruto. He knew how fast they could move and thought he would probably be far away but he soon became lost. He wasn't that good at navigating through forests. "Man, this is so uncool! I can't believe I'm lost!" Soul growled to himself as he tried to find his way back.

Naruto felt his presence about 100 ft. away and instantly knew he was lost. This presence felt worried and a little scared, not that Soul would ever admit that. Naruto knew it would hurt Soul's pride if he had to admit he was lost or if Naruto ended up finding him, instead of the other way around. Usually Naruto would pop out and scare him, but he wasn't in the mood to do that, besides he needed Soul to listen to him. He had held it in for so long and he found Soul to be trustworthy.

Naruto started heading toward Soul, passed him and sat near a tree in the direction Soul was headed. He sat there until finally Soul spotted him and came walking over. Naruto had his head resting on his knees, looking down. He didn't acknowledge Soul, but Soul knew he was aware of his presence. Soul stood there for a while, unsure of what to do, when Naruto scooted over. You barely saw it. He did it so fast and only moved an inch at most. Soul smiled to himself. He remembered that Naruto was only as old as he was and sometimes acted like a little kid. Soul sat down next to him and leaned against the tree. He glanced over at Naruto and wondered what the deal was. It seemed that this kid had been through some rough times, but how bad could they be? He had been sliced though the chest and had been disregarded by his family. He thought that was pretty bad. 'Naruto's just a drama queen like Black Star', Soul thought. Naruto still was so upbeat most of the time it wore Soul out himself.

"So are you going to tell me why you are so upset or are we going to sit here the whole night and make the girls worry, that would be unc.." Naruto cut him off "Why does anyone want to know? It's not a nice story." he said. "Well neither is mine" countered Soul. "Tell me yours first." Naruto pouted 'yep definitely acts like a little kid' Soul thought. "Fine", he consented "my family is a family of musicians. My parents never paid much attention to me, and only praised my big brother, Wes. I was never really appreciated. It was so not cool. Once I discovered I had weapon blood, I transferred to DMWA, Death Meister Weapon Academy. There I met Maka and we became partners. One time when we were on a mission we got into a fight with Chrona. I had to take a hit to save Maka and got a nasty scar on my chest. I almost died, but I did become infected with black blood. Maka never got over how she thinks it's her fault."

Soul stopped and looked over at Naruto. Naruto was looking at the ground. If Soul didn't know better, he would think Naruto had tears in his eyes but he soon blinked them away. He turned to Soul and smiled a sideways smile. "That's a pretty bad story, but I think mine is worse." Naruto said shifting positions to look at Soul, who was looking as Naruto with a doubtful glare that made Naruto chuckle. "Then again all ninja's stories are sad. Ok I will start at the beginning. On the day I was born, a horrible thing was happening in the village. The most powerful of all demons was attacking the village, the Nine Tailed Fox. My father was the 4th Hokage and it was his job to protect the village. Many people died, including my mom right after she gave birth to me. My father, on a last chance to save the village, sacrificed himself to save the village."

Naruto was crying now, with a sad look of his face. "My dad sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside the new born child, me, and forfeited his life. Ever sense that day my villagers have all hated me. They steered their kids away and no one talked to me. They called me things like monster, and beast and told their kids horrible things about me. I had no friends or family, I lived by myself for my whole life. The first thing I had close to a teacher was Iruka-sensei. I used to pull all sorts of pranks for attention and whenever I felt down, Iruka sensei would always buy me ramen."

"But then one day, another one of my sensei's tricked me into stealing a scroll of the village's secret technics. From that I learned the shadow clone jutsu and Iruka-sensei came and saved me and the scroll from the traitor, but-Iruka sensei almost died in the progress. That is when I graduated from the school and found out that the Kyuubi is inside of me. I wasn't even 14 yet when I graduated and went on my first mission with my teammates Sakura (Soul remembered her from the hospital) and S-Sasuke." Naruto took a deep breath. He had never told anyone the full story before. "We went to the land of waves to help a bridge builder but got in a fight with Zabuza. Zabuza died and Sasuke and I got stuck in a fortress of mirrors by Haku who almost killed Sasuke and that was the first time any of my demon power of the Kyuubi slipped out. It destroyed the fortress and both her and Zabuza died. They were the first people I had ever seen die."

"After that I had many more missions. I started training under Jiraiya-sensei and learned summoning techniques and became a sage. We have tournaments from time to time to see who advances in rank, and once Rock Lee had to face Gaara. Gaara almost killed him until his sensei stepped in. That was the day that the Sand Village attacked Konoha. I had been training with Jiraiya sensei for a while and had to fight Gaara. He is a jinchuuriki to but he holds in him the one tailed shukakku. I beat him, but the fourth Hokage died at the hands of Orochimaru."

Naruto then told of the adventure they had tracking down Tsunade and learning the rasengan. He also told of how Saskue abandoned the Hidden Leaf and the battle they had had. He cried a bit at the part of the fighting and informed Soul that Sasuke was the one Maka and Soul had seen on the woods. He told him of Sasuke's past and how his brother killed the whole clan, only sparing him, and how Sasuke was so set on revenge. The guy named Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki and that he killed Jiraiya and almost everyone in the village and how Naruto almost released the Kyuubi and died but in the end had won. He told everything. It all spilled out and Soul listened intently. This boy, this whole dimension, suffered from so much pain everyday of their life.

They sat in silence for a while until they saw the sun rising. Naruto dried his eyes and they started heading back it was a long walk and soon after they got started Soul fell asleep so Naruto carried him the rest of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the camp, Maka was starting to worry. Hinata and Temari had told her not to, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know as much as she would have liked about these people. They had told her that it would take a while for them to tell each other what needed to be said, and how Naruto needed someone to release his burdens on. They figured it was the way Soul acted, trying to be cool all the time and it might have reminded Naruto a little of Sasuke and how he used to act. They kept it to themselves though.

Soon after sunrise, the two appeared out of the forest, Naruto carrying a sleeping Soul, and Maka was relieved. They let Soul sleep a few more hours, seeing as he hadn't really slept the previous night. He was up wondering about the ninja and doing watch duty. Maka insisted on Naruto sleeping too, but he refused, saying that he wasn't even tired. After telling Soul all he had to, he felt that if he went to sleep he would be plagued by nightmares all night. She couldn't see how a person could go so long without sleep, but they were ninja, it wasn't that hard.

Soon after Soul woke up they were on their way. Maka observed that soul was being quiet. Well that not really unusual but he was being seriously quiet, like he was thinking about something. He stayed near Naruto, following him closely though the trees, watching him as if he was trying to find out some hidden message.

As it worked out, soul was indeed thinking about Naruto and trying to figure him out. He didn't understand how Naruto could have so many things wrong with his life and still be so upbeat all the time. It would be like Black Star going to the dark side with Medusa. Soul didn't think he could have taken it if that had happened, though soul still had his own grievances, they weren't really anything compared to the story Naruto had behind him. Soul wasn't sure why Naruto confined in him, but he wasn't about to let his trust go to waste.

When they settled down for camp that night they were only one day away from the Hidden Sand. Temari volunteered for first watch and Naruto claimed he was going to practice meditating. Soul remembered meditating was a good way to get stronger and keep a cool head in battle. Soul decided to ask Naruto to teach him how to meditate. He followed Naruto to a clearing not too far from the camp. Naruto stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned to look at Soul. "Hey Soul, you want to learn some stuff don't you? So you can become better in battles and protect Maka. I want to see what you can do without Maka." Naruto said walking over to a tree. "If you can hit me then I will teach you what I can and see if you can use chakra." Soul knew that this would not be an easy task but he was willing to try. Maybe he would learn some new tricks just by practicing with Naruto.

"no way, I want to know exactly, firsthand what you can do first" Said Soul. Naruto thought about this a while, but agreed. Soul watched as multiple Naruto clones appeared, and he did the ball of energy like he had the last time he practiced with Temari. This time Naruto charged the rasengan to full power and ran to a tree. The tree and all those behind it were obliterated once again, but the damage was more extensive and wider than last time. "Hey Soul" she was about to continue when Naruto took the time to land on Soul's shoulders, knocking him to the ground while he was focused on Maka.

"Ha, so are you impressed with me? The great sage!" Naruto yelled, once again acting like his self and not someone that had seen more pain that they could imagine "Who says you're a great sage?" Said Maka, "I bet he could beat you if he worked with me, oh and by the way, just what is a sage anyway?" Naruto put on a face of fake horror.

"How could you not know what a sage is? My master was one of the greatest sages ever. He was one of the three legendary Sanin, the great Toad sage!" Soul and Maka sweat dropped, "Toad sage? What on earth is a toad sage? " asked Maka "Maybe that's not the best way to put it Naruto. No offense or anything, a toad sage doesn't sound that threatening" Warned Soul. "Yeah it sounds lame, what can a toad do?" Said Maka in a bored tone, "Sages are not lame, especially not toad sages! My master was one of the greatest toad sages; I traveled around with him for years! He would teach me jutsu then try to seduce all the ladies every time we went into town." Maka looked on in awe. "Is your master a pervert or som…" she asked before Soul clamped a hand over her mouth. She shook him off. "I have an idea! I'll show you Gamakichi and Gamatatsu," Proclaimed Naruto, trying not to bring up unwanted thoughts of his late teacher. "I haven't seen them in a while anyway."

With that he walked out to the middle of the clearing, and Soul and Maka watched in wonder as he stopped and turned toward the "Oh yeah, I'll show you that toads are cool!" Naruto yelled as he bit his thumb in order to perform the summoning jutsu and slapped his hand on the ground. Soul stepped back in shock and Maka tripped over a tree root. A large puff of smoke emitted from the ground blocked their view. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was sitting atop a large reddish toad and next to another large toad that was kind of orange and smaller than the first, with a little yellow and pink. Soul and Maka stared in amazement at the two toads as Naruto introduced them.

"This here is Gamakichi" he said pointing to the toad he was sitting on, "and that one fat one right there is Gamatatsu." He said pointing to the toad next to the one that he was sitting on. "Hey there Naruto, long time no see." said Gamakichi. "Who are your friends here?" he said, eyeing the other two.

"This is Soul and Maka; they are traveling with us for now. They come from a different dimension." Naruto explained. "Hey, cool, which one? They look like they could be from the one with witches and death scythes." Soul and Maka eyed the two frogs warily not making sense of how they could talk. "Hellooooo, it's nice to meet you. I'm Gamatatsu." The light orange frog said. "Gamatatsu, Naruto already told them that so be quiet." Gamakichi corrected his little brother. After what Gamakichi said a while ago registered, he was at once pounced upon by a million questions. "How do you know where we are from? I've never seen you before? Do you know medusa?" Soul and Maka asked these and many more questions all at once. "Whoa, calm down kiddies, I don't know any one there, I have never been there, but some of the little summons get summoned there, I think witches summon them. All the witches are evil, or so my friends tell me. They can't make summons like us or papa though. We would take too much of their power and kill them. People are so weak! The witches there can hardly summon more than 10 little ones at a time, unless they are really good. It's the summoners that summon the snakes that you got to look out for, though they are nothing compared to Orochimaru and Saskue. They are so powerless even the animals they summon laugh at them!"

Naruto was laughing away with Gamakichi while Soul and Maka just stood there. "Medusa, powerless against the people here? She summons the _small_ snakes? What can these people here do? Who is this Orochimaru guy?" Maka asked, directing the last question to Naruto. Naruto looked at her and replied "Orochimaru was one of the legendary Senin, and a member of the Akatsuki. Along with my sensei and our Hokage, he was one of the most powerful ninja. He almost destroyed our village once, and he is a snake summoner. He turned Saskue to the dark side and planned on taking over his body, and becoming one of the best ninjas in the world even though he already was. But all of his plans backfired when Saskue killed him to continue his quest for revenge against his brother who murdered their whole clan including their parents. My sensei summoned toads and Baa- Chan summons slugs. The Akatsuki are evil people who are searching for the tailed beasts that are sealed away in people, there are only a few left. Gaara is the only one who survived having his beast, the Shukakku, extracted from him. There were originally nine, but now there is only one left. "

He stopped talking for a while to let soul and Maka think about this. Maka was officially scared of this strange world and really hoped she could make it back home in one piece, and with soul. Soul was thinking almost the complete opposite. He thought this world was cool and wanted to stay here to maybe learn some cool tricks.

"Oh and Naruto, I think my dad want to talk to you, he's been ranting about how you haven't summoned him for a few days; and said something about it having to do with Saskue and the Akatsuki." At this Naruto's face paled and his smile faltered 'Akatsuki? Saskue? This can't be good! And how does chief toad know any new news?', "Chief Toad _wants_ me to summon him? Well I guess I have no choice if it's about Sasuke. I better get to that."

He started pacing back and forth while Maka asked soul "So who is this Sasuke guy and why is Naruto so… you know, he seems almost worried" Soul answered "Sasuke used to be best friends until he went to the dark side. He was the one we saw in the forest." They went quiet as Naruto walked back over to them. "I'm pretty sure that we are far enough away from the camp that he won't crush them. Soul, Maka, you should do that flying thing you do and get off the ground."

With that Gamakichi and Gamatatsu vanished and left Soul and Maka wondering just who this guy Naruto was summoning and why he had to take so many precautions. "I've actually been meaning to summon chief toad for a while, but I've always been to close to civilization. I have some questions" he looks over at Soul and Maka, "Why aren't you flying yet?" he asked with a frown.

Soul understood the need to get away but he still wondered just who this guy was. Naruto had told him a little about him, how he was the chief toad and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were his kids but they didn't look that big to him, how much bigger could their father be? Maka on the other hand knew nothing of this "Why? Just who is this guy you're summoning? Why do we need to move? What about you, what will you do?" she asked worriedly, not wanting to jeopardize their safety. As Naruto got bombed with questions, he cut her off. "Chief toad is like the boss of the toad summoning's. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are his kids and he's just really big so I need you out of the way now go or chief toad will get mad that I kept him waiting." Maka was about to protest but then thought better of it and instead she and Soul flew up a few hundred feet from the ground. They watched as Naruto walked into the middle of the clearing and bit his thumb again. He put his hand down on the ground and they saw a summoning circle appear again and suddenly they were flying through the air as if someone had hit them. When they regained their balance they were surprised to see a giant toad, so big that they could hardly compare it to the DWMA building. It was dark red with strange markings and had a coat with a sword on his belt. He was so huge that there flying height was barley to his head. They were both shocked to see Naruto sitting on the toads head and flinched when he yelled in a deep voice "**Naruto, you little… why did you make me wait so long! I have to tell you something.**" His voice boomed through the forest.

-BACK AT CAMP-

Hinata and Temari were sitting at the fire waiting for the others to return. They had noticed Maka leave. She had tried to be sneaky about it but it was really obvious, especially to the ninja. Temari was almost insulted but she held her composure, reasoning that in their world, that was sneaky and Maka didn't know any better. Hinata and Temari had talked for a little while, but without that much in common, settled for a comfortable silence.

Temari was sitting by the fire, inspecting her fan. Hinata was leaning against a tree not too far away, trying to focus her chakra and practice her gentle fist's accuracy and potency. Suddenly there was a big flash over her head. Temari was over to her in a second and in a few minutes they were both looking at strange new people. They were unconscious, but wearing strange clothes. Hinata and Temari couldn't help but wonder if they were also from Soul and Maka's world. Just then they heard a loud pop and heard Chief Toads voice "**Naruto you little**..." they both sighed, this was going to take a while.

~:0:~

~:0:~

Ok I hate writing other things here besides the story but I need to know if I should bring in Black Star and Tsubaki or Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty?

Also if you have ANY suggestions, please tell me and I will try to add them in. If you have any suggestions or requests on future stories, I would be happy to try it, maybe you want Naruto to go to Soul Eaters world or you want a plain non-cross over story? Please just tell me. Also on my account, tells the anime? Manga I have watched so I can do a fan fiction on those too.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Cata for giving me inspiration! (even though I don't really like this fanfiction that much anymore. Come on people, tell me what I should put in here. I'm not gonna write till you tell me what you want.)

Naruto laughed nervously, "Hey chief toad, long time no see, right, haha" he scratched the back on his head as he looked over for Soul and Maka. He saw them and motioned them over. "Hey chief toad, before you rant about whatever it is you need to rant about, I just want you to meet Soul and Maka. They come from a universe that uses toad summons to, though not as powerful as here. I think it's the death world or something? Yeah! That's it. Hey chief, does that mean if I come back to your world like I did for training that I could also travel to their world?" Soul and Maka looked back and forth between Naruto and the Chief Toad, hoping this is true.

Who knew Naruto could actually be smart at times? All eyes went to the chief toad as he thought for a moment. A deep rumbling could be heard; along with a loud pop in the distance, however no one paid it much mind, as chief toad answered. "It's definitely possible, Naruto." Naruto then shot his new friends a hopeful look. "But I'm not certain. I can check it out, but only if you do a little, hm, _request,_ for me." Naruto looked over at the toad, not wanting so admit it, but he had chills running down his back from the tone the chief had taken.

Glancing once more at Soul and Maka, who still had a look of complete awe glued on their faces, he was having second thoughts. He was supposed to keep them safe, and judging from what chief toad had hinted at, it would be a risky assignment, not like he wasn't used to it, but still afraid soul or Maka might get hurt.

Sighing, he looked back at chief toad. "Ok, tell me what it is."

Gaara was sitting in his office, bored as another day passed. He halfway wondered when his sister was coming back. Out of all the people he knew, he only held 3 the closest. Of course there were his siblings, who had always been there with him, but never really supported or trusted him until recently. Other than them, there was Naruto. The one who had finally stood up and knocked some sense into him.

He was the reason Gaara was not still a killing monster, and why Gaara had at least a small amount of peace in his mind. Well, he would still kill if need be, or if someone annoyed him, but he did have a higher patience level. The only people who were allowed to even touch him were those three people, and his sibling rarely ever even got close enough to be in the same room as him unless it was for a mission. Of course with Naruto it was impossible to avoid contact, with all the motion the hyper boy did, Gaara was bound to get roughed around a bit. If it was not for Naruto's insane hugs, then it was from the clumsy ninja tripping on something to get to where he was going.

Sure, Naruto had grown up quite a bit, he still acted foolishly when not faced with a fatal situation for himself or his precious people, who, by the way, Gaara would not hurt either in fear of upsetting the blonde or even making him an enemy.

Also, whenever Naruto came to visit, in truth that was the hardest training session Gaara has, even being Kazekage. For whenever Naruto is near, Gaara has to hold back his sand from hurting the boy, no matter how annoying he gets.

And it was like this, lost in thought about his closest friend, that found Gaara, startled for one of the first times in his life, as a boy no older than himself wearing black and white skulls, fell out of the celling. Gaara looked up, no hole, Gaara looked over, no hole, Gaara even looked down, no hole.

The hell?

Where did this boy come from, Gaara sighed as he called the hospital, opting to currently ignore the strange young man who was whispering in his sleep about 'sensing un-symmetricalness.'

Now just when was his sister coming home?


End file.
